A Frozen Will
by mas-y-menos
Summary: Set in the end and directly after the episode Jake the Dog. Finn returns to Ooo, but not everything is ok. There will be A LOT of development with Finn and everything. Hope you enjoy! I rated T because of cuss words I guess. Also I'm not 100% sure where I'm headed right now so just in case things get serious.
1. Memory Loss

"My wish…is for the destruction of all lifeasdfghjklfor Finn and Jake to go back home to Ooo. Wait What!?" The Lich growled out in frustration. He didn't just say that. His only goal was for those little bastards to die! Why would he use his one and only wish for sending them back!? The Lich spun around in rage, ready to vanquish those imbeciles. However, they were already gone. Furious, The Lich raised his arm threateningly towards Prismo. "What have you done!? I've been cheated!"

Prismo looked at The Lich and calmly took a sip of his drink. "Sorry. You only get one wish." Prismo stated as he promptly teleported The Lich out of his time room. Nasty. What was that thing anyways? _Oh yeah! _Prismo thought as he brought out his pickles. Jake should be returning to Ooo by now. Prismo smiled as he finished writing his note. He really did like Jake. Prismo sent Jake the pickles along with the note. Maybe he could visit sometime.

Finn sat up, rubbing his head. He saw Princess Bubblegum standing over him. She looked angry, but very concerned. On closer inspection he noticed that she had tears in her eyes. Finn had a huge headache. Over to his right Jake was also just waking up. Apparently Jake didn't have the same headache, because he immediately started to dance around.

"I did it! I did it! I saved everyone!"

"Jake what are you talking about?" PB asked curiously.

"I saved you!" Jake went and hugged Finn. "I saved all of you! You're welcome." PB just shook her head. She figured she would get an explanation later.

"W-what's going on?" Finn moaned. The last thing he remembered was watching The Lich disappear in that weird room.

"You really don't remember anything?" PB asked Finn. It was 2 days later. 2 days after stopping The Lich, according to Jake.

"No." Finn said sadly. He wished he could remember something. Jake wouldn't tell him what had gone on in there. The only information he would share was that he and some guy called Prismo had somehow stopped The Lich.

"Hmm…I've got a little something I've been working on." PB said. "It's still experimental, but I just can't stand seeing you look that way." Finn blushed. PB took his hand and led him down to her lab. Finn didn't bother getting too excited about her actions. Even if she did feel that way, which he strongly knew she didn't, he was with Flame Princess now. "Ok it should be around here. Give me a second to find it." PB said.

Finn took a seat. He had too. The headaches he'd been having hadn't lessened since coming back. PB had hypothesized that it may have something to do with his memory loss. Hopefully this new thing would work. Life wasn't much fun when you were constantly having headaches. Also who knew what kind of awesomeness had gone down with The Lich and Jake? Finn was desperate not to be left out.

PB walked over to Finn. In her palm was a tiny blue and green pill. Finn eyed the pill suspiciously. The last time he had eaten one of Princess Bubblegum's pills he had grown a third arm! Finn thought that was even better than before, but PB had insisted on removing it. Painful.

"Here just take this and hopefully your memory will come back. I've been working on it for days," Said PB. Finn had noticed that she looked a little tired. He hoped she hadn't been forgoing any sleep just for him. In an effort not to be rude, Finn knocked back the pill and swallowed without complaint. "Great." PB exclaimed. Now all of a sudden serious she said, "Now if you don't get better within the next two hours let me now. Also if you start having cramps or even more memory loss you must inform me immediately."

Finn sighed internally. He knew there was some kind of catch. Although she _had_ said experimental. Finn nodded and, after saying his goodbyes, made his way out of the castle. Time to go home. Jake would be waiting on him. For the past two days Jake and BMO had been fussing and worrying over him. He understood, but that didn't make it any easier to handle. He was an adventurer after all. The whole thing just reminded him of when he broke his ankle and Jake hired those stupid clowns! Ugh.

Having reached home Finn tried to enter as quietly as possible. No need to alert Jake of his presence. _Squeak!_ Gah the floorboards! Jake came down the stairs. "How's it hangin' brother?" Jake asked, trying to be smooth. Finn knew that he was just subtlety interrogating him about his visit with PB.

Finn tried to shrug him off. Usually Finn loved spending time with Jake, but since coming back it had been a hassle. This was just one more reason that Finn was determined to get better. If he couldn't freely hang out with his brother/best friend in the entire world then how could he go on living? "Fine man. PB gave me some medicine that's supposed to help me."

Jake's eyes lit up. You could tell that this whole thing had been hard on him too. "That's great! I'll make my special bacon pancakes to celebrate. Then after that we could play BMO?"

Finn smiled. That did sound good. He hadn't eaten since yesterday. BMO would give him a headache, but he figured that if he might be fixed soon then he could handle it. "Sounds like a plan, man." Jake laughed. He was glad to see even a small trace of the old Finn. Seeing Finn as that crazy guy had really shaken him. Jake would do anything for Finn.

After a lovely dinner of bacon pancakes and sassages, Finn checked the clock. Despair settled in his chest. It had been three hours since coming home. Dammit! Why couldn't just one thing go right!? Finn was too crushed to mention the failure to Jake. Finn knew he should really tell PB about the pill going over its time limit, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

Finn told Jake he was feeling tired and dragged himself upstairs. After lying down on his bed Finn buried his face in the sheets. He couldn't even find the will to go in his sleeping bag. Finn could feel another headache coming on. This one felt worse than all the other ones. Just great. Holding his head in his hands, the young adventurer cried himself to sleep.

**Well that's it for chapter one! I'm really looking forward to making chapter two, but will most likely hold off on all of that until I get some feedback from you guys. Please rate & review! Thanks.**


	2. Unforeseen Progress

Everything was so cold. Finn couldn't even feel his arms. Glancing down, he yelped as he saw that his normal boy arm had been replaced by a cheap mechanical one. What was going on? Finn brought his head up and took in his surroundings. Finn let out a scream as he saw what lay around him. Ice and death. There was a large pool of nuclear waste located directly in front of him. Everywhere, there was radiation and gigantic blocks of ice. What had happened here?

Where was this? The last Finn remembered was going to sleep after PB's pills hadn't worked. Had she done this? No. Not possible. Finn heard a bark. Jake! Finn stepped towards the nuclear waste and peered inside. There was Jake! Oh Glob! He had to get him out of there. Picking Jake out of the waste, Finn saw a skeleton clinging to Jake's undercarriage.

"I warned you, you butt," said the wasted bones before him. Finn kicked the skeleton away with a look of horror in his eyes. Had…had he done this? Finn suddenly noticed that there was something on his head. The Ice King's crown! What was he doing with that? Then Finn realized that ever since waking up here there had been a small whisper in the back of his mind. Now that Finn's attention was on the whisper it seemed to grow louder.

In seconds the whisper grew into a steady mantra. Finn winced. The voice began to say things. Terrible things. It seduced Finn's mind with its evil promises and guarantees of power. In only a moment the crown had secured Finn's free will. Who was he to resist. He could feel his mind slipping; letting the crown take control. Then Finn was just a bystander. He saw through his own eyes, but had no power over his actions. Finn silently screamed inside his own head.

Finn watched as Jake began to growl and chew on his metal arm. This was not the Jake Finn knew. Finn wanted more than anything to go back home where things made sense. Finn felt himself drop Jake on the ground. Jake was now foaming at the mouth and his body began to contort in painful ways. Jake slowly began to crawl towards Finn. Finn tripped and fell back. In an attempt to put some distance between him and whatever that thing was, Finn started to crawl backwards.

Growing ever more violent, Jake suddenly exploded into a giant mass that radiated pure evil. The Lich! Finn's eyes grew wide and he felt the crown tighten its control. Standing up, Finn glared at Jake/The Lich and flew up using his hair. Frost began to seep out of his hands. Finn was ready to fight this monster. With a growl The Lich swiped a claw at Finn and Finn released all of his magical ice power in one glorious blast.

With a gasp, Finn bolted up in his bed. A cold sweat coated his body. It had just been a dream. Finn fell back with a sigh of relief. Only a dream. No…wait…that had felt so real. Finn could perfectly recall every detail and feeling of what had just gone down. It was so much more than a dream. It was a memory.

With a sudden shock of realization, Finn knew what had happened with The Lich and everything that Jake had refused to tell him. Memories all begun to flood back into his brain and the broken network of memory began to rebuild itself as Finn pieced together the events of that day. It was awful. Finn wanted to puke. The things he had done. The people he had hurt. Finn had no idea what had happened to that world or if it even still existed, but he still knew that what he had done was unforgivable. No wonder Jake had refused to share.

Finn lay in his bed, his mind racing. He could remember the power that the crown had given him. The feeling that no one could stand before him. Was this what the Ice King felt like? Finn didn't think so. During his short time as the crown's host, Finn had felt completely power hungry and insane. The Ice King might be crazy, but he had never tried to kill anyone….intentionally.

He just couldn't piece together what this all meant or how exactly he felt about it. On closer inspection Finn realized that the crown was not evil. When it had been on his head Finn had thought it was controlling him, but that was not the case. It had been a mutual power struggle. Both him and the crown working together. The crown was far stronger than Finn, but he still managed to work with it. Finn felt horrified and excited at the same time.

If it was possible to enter a partnership with the crown, then couldn't it be used for good? Sudden daydreams of Finn taking over the Ice King and starting a new reign of frosty goodness flashed before the young hero's eyes. It was about time the Ice King got kicked into his place. Finn's mind was reeling with all the possibilities before him. With that kind of power at the tip of his finger, Finn could protect everyone! And better yet no more princesses could be captured by Ice king.

A picture of Princess Bubblegum staring up at him in adoration burned into Finn's mind. No! Finn was with Flame Princess now. Oh Glob…if Finn took over the power of frost then how could he be with FP? He would figure something out. Right now this opportunity was just too good to pass up. He would have to be a fool.

Finn hopped out of bed and began to make his way downstairs. He had decided to hold off on informing Jake of his current thought. Or even that his memory had returned. Maybe he should fake a headache? No, he would just tell Jake that PB's pills had started working. For all Jake knew maybe it was just headache medicine.

"Hey Finn you're up! How ya feelin?" Jake asked with a look of concern in his eyes. Normally that look would have irritated Finn, but today a whole new world was visible on the horizon.

"I'm actually better now. I think Bubblegum's pills are helping."

"That's awesome!" A look of joy rose onto Jake's face. "Maybe you wanna go fight some monsters later?"

Finn thought about it. He really did want some quality time with his bro, but he had plans to make. Finn felt bad about letting Jake down though. "Um…I don't know about that. Maybe tomorrow. Do you wanna play BMO for a little while?" Finn asked through gritted teeth. He was supposed to be thinking! Oh well. He knew that he had to do something to keep Jake satisfied and beside he could play BMO and think at the same time. As long as he picked an easy game.

As Finn and Jake waited for the game to load, Finn's mind was already wandering. Only the simple beginnings of a plan were forming in his head. This whole process would have to take careful consideration and thought. The first item on the list towards a better future was to get a hold of the Ice King's crown. Finn figured he could handle the Ice King on his own so no problems there.

After an hour or so of playing BMO, Finn just couldn't contain himself any longer. Saying rushed goodbyes to Jake, Finn made his was out the door. A smile crept over his face. This was perfect. Nothing could go wrong.

Little did the young lad know that his ideas were not entirely his own. Finn hadn't found it suspicious when he had gone from horror to thoughtfulness in the space of three seconds, but there was something influencing him. It was too early to tell what this thing was. There were multiple possibilities. One thing was for certain though. Finn entirely underestimated the true power of the crown. Once in your mind it never left. Even if it was never supposed to have happened. None of these thoughts were on Finn's mind though. Only naïve optimism filled his mind as he made his way to the Ice King's fortress; only an inkling of an idea of what lay before him.


End file.
